


Float

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [22]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I envy you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this before NaNoWriMo began but for some reason AO3 refused to log me in. I can do that now so I sneaked out from Nano for a while to post this.

News always travel fast. Or in this case, gossip travels fast. Even faster than the wind. Yusuke finds himself be the talk of the harem quarter these last days. Some of them smiles and congratulates him, some other jeers in jealousy, and some other acts like it doesn't bother them at all. Yusuke is sure he doesn't tell anyone about the prince's plan on giving him away to Master Keisuke but he guesses it's not a secret, as well. He feels like he's floating; letting day passes without giving it much thought or purpose. However, there's still some tingling of anger around him. He can senses it. It keeps him alert and restless most of the time. He's just glad that Yuuki is with the prince down at the south or he'll suffer from more evil teasing from Yuuki.

He avoids coming to the prince's chambers. Although the prince allows them to use his chambers even when he's not around like now. The prince's left just a few days after they talked and Yuusuke hasn't meet him again since. There were too much thing to do and everyone was busy with everything. He almost ran in to Master Keisuke just before they left and he looked like he wanted to say something to Yusuke but Yusuke just bowed, saying he had something to do and ran away. What can possibly he had to say for himself as a man who gladly accept one of the prince's harem members. Yusuke won't even believe any single word he says. It's a pity. He always thinks Master Keisuke as this sweet and courteous man. The way he bushes bashfully at the teases the harem throw at him is also very cute. He also likes to listen to whatever stories either one of them told him. Turns out, he's no different with any other men.

Yusuke finds himself going to the library again. He doesn't talk to Hideya, though. He takes something to read, finds a nook, then sits there for a long time without reading anything. Hideya finds him from time to time, asking him if he wants to have tea with him. Yusuke just nods and they will go to this small chamber near the library and Hideya has a servant to serve tea for them. Hideya asks him what's wrong but Yusuke doesn't really answer him. He always leaves after they've finished their tea.

"Careful, Yusuke!" Ikkei's voice snaps at him just a second before they collide with each other because Yusuke is not paying attention when he's walking.

Yusuke blinks confusedly for a moment. Ikkei is standing in front of him with Mario. Yusuke quickly apologizes, "Forgive me. I was--" he gulps, "Clearly, I've been daydreaming. Forgive me."

Ikkei raises an eyebrow, "I'm sure Master Keisuke is handsome but you don't need to daydream about him."

Yusuke frowns in annoyance. "Please, do not tease me about it. You don't even know what exactly happening."

Before Ikkei has the chance to retort back, Mario puts his hand on Ikkei's shoulder and smiles to Yusuke. _Where have you been all day? We were looking for you. The beauticians are here, you know_. Mario signs to him.

Yusuke gasps a little. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Yes, of course. Come, then. I have to gather everyone."

Ikkei shrugs, "Someya already told everyone to go to the bath. Come on, you've promised to help me with my hair." Ikkei pouts a little.

Yusuke smiles when Mario circles his arm around Yusuke's. "I remember. Let us go, then."

The bath is packed when they arrive. A couple of beauticians wearing blue scarf around their head are moving around to cater each and every one of Prince Seiya's harem. Some are doing the hair, some other doing the nails, other ones help with trimming body hairs. Yusuke looks around, making sure every one is taking cared of. He finds Someya having a manicure with one of the beauticians. Yusuke smiles in apology to him.

"I hope no one gives you trouble?" Yusuke asks, taking a place just beside Someya and dips his feet in to a bowl of warm water.

"Tatsunari is not here, so nothing to worry about." Someya answers with a wink and Yusuke nods in relieve. "How are you, by the way? I rarely sees you these days? Are you wandering to the library again? You know the prince doesn't like it."

"How did you--" Yusuke gapes. He looks a way for a moment before turning his attention to Someya again. "I'm well, thank you." The beautician moves to take care of Yusuke's feet. Yusuke sighs blissfully at the soothing firm pressure applied to his feet. Someya's laughs makes him turn. "Is there something funny?"

Someya shrugs, "You don't have to hold back, you know. You can say if you're angry. I would be, if I were you."

Yusuke bites his lower lip.

"I know we don't have any say when His Highness has said something but I think you're still allowed to get angry, Yusuke." Someya says again. "And to say honestly, I envy you."

Yusuke blinks. "What do yo mean?"

"Master Keisuke is a nice man, isn't he?"

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't know you have an interest in him." Yusuke says without thinking.

Someya laughs, "Don't be silly!" he waves his hand dismissively. "All I'm saying is, it's good that you're not being thrown out to the street."

Yusuke takes a deep breath. Is it? Is it really better than being thrown back to where he came from?

Someya leans sideways and bring his head closer to Yusuke's. He lowers his voice when he asks, "What had happened, anyway? What did you do?"

It takes a long moment before Yusuke can answer. "I think, it's about time for him to get rid of me. That is all."

Someya sighs softly. He leans back against the cold wall. He looks around the room, watching at everyone laughing, talking, groaning, grunting, smiling, singing, being merry. "I guess the rest of us must be ready when the time's come." he mutter as he looks down to the floor.

Yusuke shrugs. "Perhaps." He doesn't mean to be cruel or wishing that the prince would do the same to the others, too. But he can't help it. He looks away.


End file.
